Meine Wahl
by Leila1x1980
Summary: Wie handelt man, wenn man keinen anderen Ausweg sieht? Welche Dinge ist man bereit zu tun für jene, die man liebt, auch wenn man alles andere damit verrät? Entstanden zu Beginn Staffel vier, nach der Offenbarung Sams dunkler Seite ...


Wie handelt man, wenn man keinen anderen Ausweg sieht? Welche Dinge ist man bereit zu tun, für jene die man liebt, auch wenn man alles andere damit verrät? Anfang Staffel vier und kurz nach der Offenbarung Sams dunkler Seite der Macht, entstand dieser OS. Meine erste Veröffentlichung, allerdings an andere Stelle, überhaupt. ^^

Ein bisschen seltsam ist es schon, dass nach all der Zeit wieder zu lesen, gerade nachdem man jetzt weiß, wie es weiter ging und geht.

_Viel Spaß ... LG Leila _

* * *

_Disclaimer: Leider gehört mir keiner der Darsteller oder Charaktere, diese Ehre gebührt, zumindest teilweise, alleine Master Kripke. Verdienen werde ich nichts damit und will ich auch nicht ~ it's just for fun, denn ich will doch nur spielen._

* * *

_**~s~**_

_**Meine Wahl**_

_**~s~**_

Dean …

Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl …

Mein Gott, was würdest du sagen, wenn du mich so sehen könntest?

Gott… tss, habe ich überhaupt noch das Recht dieses Wort zu benutzen, nach alle dem?

Was würde ich dafür geben, einen anderen Weg gehen zu können… Aber ich habe mich entschieden, sei es, um dich eines Tages befreien zu können, oder auch nur, um alleine zu vollenden, was wir drei als Familie begonnen haben.

Ich habe Angst.

Noch nie war ich so alleine und noch nie habe ich mich so sehr nach dem Sprücheklopfer, der du bist, gesehnt. Ich weiß, du würdest sagen, dass ich aufhören soll mich wie ein Mädchen zu benehmen; meinen Hintern hoch bekommen und mich zusammen reißen muss.

_Kämpfe weiter …_

_Erinnere dich was Dad dir beigebracht hat …erinnere dich, was ich dir beigebracht habe!_

Oh nein, ich habe es nicht vergessen, dass werde ich nie … wie könnte ich? Es gehört zu mir, ist Teil meiner Selbst. Schon alleine der Blick in den Spiegel, lässt das nicht zu,

Ein Blick in Augen, die eure sind.

Ein Blick auf Narben, die wir teilen …

Ich hasse dieses Leben, es hat mir alles genommen … Ich kann das nicht mehr, ich will es nicht mehr!

Ich brenne innerlich, brenne bei dem Gedanken an deine Qualen in der Hölle, brenne mit dir.

Weißt du eigentlich, was du mir damit antust? Ich wäre lieber tot geblieben, als mit dem Wissen leben zu müssen, dass du dich für mich geopfert hast. Zu wissen, das du noch irgendwo existierst und um meinetwillen leidest.

Du bist wie Dad …

Manchmal hasse ich dich dafür …

Exakt einen Herzschlag lang, denn ich hätte an deiner Stelle das Selbe getan … Himmel, ich habe das Selbe versucht!

In meinem Bauch kribbelt es unangenehm vor Aufregung; hunderte von Ameisen krabbeln unaufhörlich mit ihren kleinen Beinchen durch mein Inneres.

Es treibt mich fast in den Wahnsinn, ich möchte mich winden, dieses eklige Gefühl verscheuchen.

Aber das wird alles nichts helfen, unaufhörlich fühle ich sie … diese Unruhe, dieses

Krabbeln - mein schlechtes Gewissen.

Ich habe es dir versprochen großer Bruder, aber ich werde mein Wort brechen.

Hier und jetzt.

Wirst du mich dafür verachten? Oder schlimmer noch, hassen?

Ich fürchte diesen Gedanken mehr als alles was passieren wird … es erschreckt mich ziemlich, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl - es wird mir keine gelassen.

Verzeih mir.

Du warst immer an meiner Seite und hast mir den Weg gewiesen. Nie war mir das so bewusst wie jetzt … damals habe ich es gehasst, jetzt vermisse ich es.

Jetzt, wo ich wieder alleine stehe … ganz alleine.

Zum zweiten Mal

Wie ist es im Feuer der Hölle? Gibt es das überhaupt, oder ist da nur Qual? Quälen sie dich? Quälen sie dich statt meiner?

Was tun sie dir an?

Schwankend versuche ich Halt zu finden und die Wand neben mir wird zu meinem Rettungsanker, dem Anker, der du sonst immer im Sturm des Lebens für mich warst. Kalt und rau fühle ich den Stein unter meiner zitternden Hand, die ich so fest dagegen presse, dass es weh tut.

In meinem Kopf sehe ich die Flammen, rieche ich das Feuer, spüre die sengende Hitze und unter meinen Fingerkuppen fühle ich, als krassen Kontrast, die Kälte der Mauer, eine Kälte, die sich in mir ausbreitet und mich nicht wieder los lassen will …

Seltsame Dinge schießen mir durch den Kopf.

Kann man in der Hölle sterben? Verdammt bis in alle Ewigkeit, immer wieder einen anderen grausamen Tot zu erleiden?

Mir wird schlecht bei dem Gedanken, ich schließe die Augen und sehe dich vor mir, höre dich schreien, immer und immer wieder …

Eine Anklage …

_Sam!_

Ein Hilferuf …

_SAM!_

Warum nur, konntest du nicht ohne mich leben?

Warum hast du mich nicht einfach gehen lassen? Am Ende ist der Preis zu hoch gewesen, ich büße auf ewig dafür in meiner eigenen Hölle.

Hölle, dieses kleine Wort mit so großer Bedeutung für unsere Familie.

Ist Dad dort bei dir?

Oder konnte er damals wirklich entkommen?

Ich wünschte fast, ihr wärt zusammen. Ich hoffe es so sehr und doch habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei.

Was Dad wohl zu all dem hier sagen würde?

Ein Deal für das Leben eines anderen Winchesters, welche Ironie – der zurück gelassene Sohn, der jetzt dem falschen Weg folgt.

Er würde mich nicht verstehen, das hat er fast nie. Aber wie viel genau wusste er? Hat er es geahnt?

Ich werde zu dem, was er sein Leben lang bekämpft hat und was du bis zu letzt gefürchtet hast.

_Sam._

Ich will das nicht …

_Sam!_

Ich habe Angst, furchtbare Angst, die mich zerreißt …

_SAM!_

Im ersten Moment denke ich an dich, als ich die Hand auf meiner Schulter fühle …

Im zweiten, weiß ich, dass das unmöglich ist …

Ich bin allein.

Ich kann mich erst nicht dazu durchringen die Augen zu öffnen und tue es schließlich doch - weil ich es muss.

Ich habe mich entschieden … es führt nur ein Weg hinaus aus diesem Wahnsinn, der sich momentan mein Leben nennt.

Nur ein Weg, zu dir …

„Lass uns beginnen Ruby, es hat keinen Sinn mehr es hinaus zu zögern, davon lerne ich es auch nicht."

Zweifel schlägt mir entgegen und fragende Blicke aus kühlen Augen tasten mich ab.

„Sicher?"

„Ja."

Mehr wird sie nicht zu hören bekommen von mir, sie weiß auch so, dass ich es bin.

Als ich mich schließlich umdrehe und langsam auf den Mann zugehe, der in Mitte des Raumes sitzt, angebunden an einen Stuhl, gefangen in der Teufelsfalle, höre ich in Gedanken bei jedem Schritt, den lauter werdenden Glockenschlag der alten Standuhr, die uns dein nahes Ende so brutal verkündete.

Jetzt schlägt sie für mich und es gibt kein Zurück mehr.

Kurz treffen sich unsere Blicke, ein hämisches Grinsen im Gesicht des anderen, er schleudert mir Worte entgegen, die ich kaum wahr nehme, geschweige denn wirklich verstehe.

Ich muss mich konzentrieren, muss meine Gedanken fokussieren.

Alles andere um mich herum beginnt zu verblassen, meine Atmung findet einen ruhigeren Rhythmus. Langsam hebe ich meinen Arm, richte meine Hand auf ihn, versuche zu befolgen, was Ruby mir beigebracht hat.

Ich öffne ich meinen Geist, schließe meine Augen und sammle all meine Wut, meinen Hass und meine Furcht, heiße die peinvolle Glut der dämonischen Seite in mir dieses Mal willkommen.

Schmerz … Schmerz beginnt wild in meinem Kopf zu pulsieren, der mich schier zerreißen will, mir fast den Schädel sprengt und mich schließlich in die Knie zwingt …

Und dann beginnt es … dunkel und böse, ballt es sich zusammen, fließt hinaus und streckt seine unsichtbaren, kalten Finger nach dem dämonischen Besetzer im anderen Körper aus, reißt an ihm, zieht und zerrt, drängt ihn hervor.

Der Schmerz wird zur puren Qual, Qual die ich mit dir teile, Dean.

Ich kann eine Spur warmer Feuchtigkeit auf meiner Haut fühlen, spüre sie an den Augen und an den Seiten meines Halses.

Ein stetiges Rinnsal.

Kein Schweiß, keine Tränen, sondern Blut … mein Blut.

Meine menschliche Seite?

All meine Hilflosigkeit, meine Wut über diese beschissene Situation, machen das Böse in mir stärker, nähern es und reißen schließlich die schwarze Dunkelheit aus dem Körper mir Gegenüber, verbrennt sie, tötet sie … tötet es.

Bitte vergib mir Dean, aber ich hatte keine Wahl.

Ich werde es lernen und ich werde dir helfen, koste es was es wolle.

Vergib mir…

Vergib mir, dass ich dich verraten habe.

_**~sss~**_


End file.
